Of Fluffy Bunnies and Adorable Tunas
by MamiiChu
Summary: A string of 100 oneshots and twoshots based on random couples. What happens when Tsuna and his friends get days off? Well, this is the answer. - Suggestions open. Rated K in average of all other stories, ratings may go up -


**Of Fluffy Bunnies and Adorable Tunas**

**MamiiChu**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Prompt 1**

**Prompt: Pixie**

**Chapter Title: If I Was A What?**

**Pairing: 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)**

**Rating: T- Just to be safe on Gokudera's big mouth.**

**Warnings: Some Oocness, fluff, and an Oc.**

* * *

It was one of those normal mornings where all seemed right in the world...

Until you looked in the mirror.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or rather, simple Tsuna, was just walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower before facing another day of hectic events. He trudged over to the mirror above the sink, taking a quick look at his reflection before grabbing a towel. That's when he noticed. There were little white wings sprouting out of his back. He turned around once and rubbed his eyes, and looked again. They were still there. His eyes widened, but he just shrugged. Oh, whatever. Weird things always happened around the Sawada Household, so he wasn't so surprised. He quickly undressed and took a shower, and then changed and brushed his teeth. He turned around and looked at his back. Somehow, the little wings went through the shirt and jacket, and he gasped.

Crap... There was no way he was able to hide it...

He walked out of the bathroom and went down the stairs, going into the kitchen. The delicious aroma of bacon and eggs wafted into his nose, and his mouth watered. His mom was the best cook ever. However, the table didn't look to appealing. The small blonde girl that was (in his opinion) freeloading at his house, Rin Shindo, was sitting at the table along with Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi and Fuuta. The usual people. But they five had become a daily part of his life, and he woke up and went to sleep with them. He sat down at his usual chair and murmured a good morning.

"Oi, Tsu-run?" Rin asked. "You're a fairy?"

"Tsuna's a pixie! Tsuna's a pixie!" Lambo exclaimed.

"But I thought pixies were girls..." Fuuta pointed out.

"Well, if you look at Tsuna, he kind of does look like a girl, doesn't he?" Bianchi said.

The five looked at him. Tsuna shrunk down a bit at the intensity of their stares. A pink blush dusted across his face and he let out a soft whimper. Rin ran over to him and started nuzzling his face, hugging him tightly.

"You are the very definition of moe! I love you so much! I love you, love you, love you!" She exclaimed.

"Rin, stop glomping Tsuna... You're starting to act like Byakuran." Bianchi said, laughing.

"No! I love Tsuna because he's adorable! Byakuran is just a pervert!"

"Maa, maa, Rin-chan, Byakuran-kun is your older brother who loves you very much. You have to respect him." Nana said, shaking the spatula.

"Don't worry, Maman, I love Byakuran, I just don't like how he wants to take Tsuna away from Hibari."

"What does Hibari have to do with this?" Tsuna asked.

"Because..." For a moment, everyone swore they saw flowers and sparkles around the girl. "Tsuna knows he is the heroine of an epic yaoi anime. Everyone else is in love with him, but he is in torn between the marshmallow lover, the dangerous prefect, the half-italian bomber, the pineapple pervert, the baseball nut, the boxing moron, and all the others!"

"Alala~ Rin's been reading too much manga!" Lambo cheered.

"Shut it!"

"I am not torn!"

"Uh huh..."

Tsuna sighed once more as Nana placed a plate of breakfast in front of him. He ate quickly, and then excused himself to go into town. The previous night, he, Yamamoto, and Gokudera had made plans to go to the newly opened amusement park. He just silently hoped no=one would ruin a perfect day off.

"Ah, Tsu-kun!" Nana exclaimed.

"Yeah mom" Tsuna asked as he put on his socks and shoes.

"Rin-chan will be taking Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta to the amusement park. I know you're going there too, so could you please check up on them every now and then?"

"Yes..."

"Thank you!"

The brunet finished tying his shoes before running out the door. As always, Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there, waiting for him like the loyal subordinates they were. Each saying a quick "Hello!" to each-other, they went on their way. Halfway to their destination, Yamamoto noticed something on Tsuna's back. He reached out to touch the little wings, making Tsuna stop and arch his back.

"Y-Yamamoto! Don't do that!" He cried.

"What are these?" Yamamoto asked.

"I dunno! I woke up with them, so I think it was either Reborn or Rin!"

"They look like fairy wings... No, fairy is to broad a category. They look like pixie wings, Juudaime." Gokudera pointed out. "And stop touching him with your filthy hands, yakyuu baka!" He yelled at Yamamoto.

"Haha, they make Tsuna look even more cute, like a girl!"

_Again with the_ _girl... _Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto saw him becoming sad and dejected, so he grabbed his boss by the waist and started to tickle him. Tsuna started laughing, and soon his wings started to flutter. Soon he was being lifted off the ground, not even knowing it since he was still giggling (like a girl). It was only when he stopped laughing that he noticed he was about ten feet up off the ground. He let out his signature "Hiieee!" before falling. It just so happened to be a coincidence that Hibari was walking past them at that moment. The dangerous prefect looked up and extended his arms, catching the brunet before he hit the ground.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ah, it's Hibari." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Shit, it's that bastard..." Gokudera added.

"What are you doing, herbivore?"

Tsuna fidgeted. "Flying...?" His answer was almost uncertain. "I don't know. Now can you please put me down, Hibari-san?" He asked, his blush becoming evident and worse than before.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Or else I would have let you fall and bitten you to death." Hibari pointed out.

_He's right... Hibari has never said anything more than a few words before biting someone to death... Something's totally up. _Tsuna thought before asking, "Why are you in a good mood, Hibari-san?" Hey, every good mafia boss had to know what and why his subordinates were feeling.

"I defeated the annoying pineapple."

"Uh-huh. Now please put me down..." He begged.

There was a bit of awkward silence. "Are those wings, herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"Yes they are wings, now put me down!" Tsuna cried.

"Having non-school items is against the school rules. I will have to punish you."

"We aren't even in school!"

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"Hiiiieeee!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera couldn't do anything to save their beloved boss. Tsuna looked at them with watery eyes before accepting his fate. However, it wasn't the school Hibari was taking him, he soon found out, but a nice quiet meadow. Hibari put him down gently on a soft patch of grass before sitting down next to him.

"Why did you take me here, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Because..." Hibari turned to him and showed him his ears. They were... pointy... like an elf's ears. "I had a feeling you would know why my ears have become pointy."

"It was Rin! Not me! I don't know anything! Please don't bite me to death!" He pleaded.

"I won't bite you."

"Say what?"

"I said I won't bite you. You know I hate repeating myself."

Tsuna pouted. Hibari laid down, resting his head on Tsuna's lap. The brunet whimpered, but he soon saw the prefect wasn't going to do anything to him. He smiled softly and began touching Hibari's hair. He had been wondering what his hair felt like every since they came back from the future and Rin asked he question. It had never actually come to mind, but when it did, every time he saw Hibari, he almost couldn't stop himself. But now that he got the chance, he noted that it was soft and silky. He liked its feel.

"I like when you do that. Keep going." Hibari said quietly, his eyes still closed.

"Okay."

The brunet kept stranding his fingers through the other boy's hair. Hibari opened one eye suddenly and pulled Tsuna down by the collar, pulling him down close enough to be able to give him a quick peck on the lips. Tsuna blushed and immediately covered his mouth, his eyes starting to get watery with embarrassment. Hibari chuckled a bit.

"That was you're punishment, for becoming a pixie and making me an elf."

* * *

**Okay! That was the finish of the first prompt chapter! Im looking forward to your reviews and requests. Special thanks to _koryandrs_ for suggesting this prompt. On a few things I didn't mention before...  
**

**I will be picking random Katekyo Hitman Reborn couples. If you suggest a prompt and want it to be a specific pairing, then I suggest you say it in the comment. Also, each chapter will not be connected to the others. There might be some chapter chains, but each chapter is intended as a oneshot or a twoshot. **

**Thank you for reading and read, review, and comment. Please? **


End file.
